


A Bloody Good Party

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Shoebox Project - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Friendship, Glitter, Grooming, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glitter, strippers, Remus reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Good Party

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Drabble Day 2015 on IJ. Prompt hour 9: Groom

Here comes the groom to be, back from a de-glittering bathroom break. 

It´s James´ bachelor night and Sirius has outdone himself. A band called “Skreach!” is playing their dark little hearts out and the last one of three wicked strippers left James a little worse for wear, but glittering nicely.

Funny word, groom, Remus thinks lazily. Sirius is sprawled passed out on his lap. 

Reminds him of that time they don´t speak of, under the full moon, when they were doing the grooming. Each other. In their animal form. But they don´t speak of that. 

Bloody good party, Remus thinks.


End file.
